Le Miroir de Risèd
by Aidoku
Summary: "Je ne montre pas ton reflet, mais de ton cœur le désir" Le désir d'une jeune fille après l'affrontement final, son regard sur ce miroir si merveilleux et si dangereux...


_Salut! Alors une fiction sur Harry Potter. Un one-shot juste géniale que ma meilleure amie a écrit. Etant peu confiante, je lui ai proposé de le publier pour lui montrer son talent et pour l'encourager à publier certains de ses bijoux. Je viens d'en attaquer une autre, elle est juste formidable. S'il vous plait reviewez pour l'encourager =). Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce bijou! _

_Disclamer : Tout les personnages cités appartiennent JK Rowling sauf le personnage principal._

* * *

><p><strong>. Le Miroir du Risèd .<strong>

_. Je ne montres pas ton reflet, mais de ton cœur le désir . _

La pièce était sombre et lugubre. Contrairement à tout le reste du château, rien ne semblait vivant si ce n'est les araignées qui avaient élue domicile ici.

Cet endroit était interdit pour les élèves de l'école Poudlard, et son allure sordide avait tendance à faire déguerpir les quelques braves qui avaient osé voir ce qu'il se cachait derrière l'imposante porte en bois du sixième étage.

Et puis...qu'est ce qu'il y avait à voir? Il n'y avait rien, hormis de la poussière, des araignées tissant leurs toiles et un vent glaciale qui vous clouait sur place.

Enfin, dire qu'il n'y avait rien était un bien grand mot car si cette pièce était interdite, c'était bien pour une raison.

Au centre de la pièce, éclairé par les quelques rare rayon de la lueur extérieur, qui arrivait à passer à travers les combles, se trouvait, dissimulé sous un imposant drap au couleur passé depuis longtemps, un miroir. En plus d'être grand, il était d'une beauté remarquable.

Le cadre en or sculpté reposait sur deux pieds pourvue de griffe. Il avait un côté très ancien lui donnant un âge indéterminé. 100? 200? peut-être 1000ans? Qui sait.

On pouvait également lire une inscription sur le cadre juste au-dessus du miroir " _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_" Incompréhensible si on ne connait pas ce miroir et son utilité.

Ce miroir n'était en effet pas comme les autres. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il était en or et d'un age surement avancé, les gens qui désiraient s'y regarder, ne voyaient pas seulement leur reflet mais bel et bien quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'enfoui au fond de leur cœur.

Est-ce pour cette raison qu'_elle_ était monté ici ?Alors qu'en bas on acclamait le grand héros Harry Potter. Alors qu'en bas on pleurait les victimes de cette terrifiante guerre. Alors qu'en bas, on pouvait se réjouir de la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Que cherchais cette jeune fille ici, isolée des autres regardant dans ce miroir. Que voyait-elle... que cherchait-elle...

Rose Suvergue, qui avait combattue vaillamment durant toute cet affrontement final, était immédiatement monté dans cette salle après l'annonce de la chute du terrifiant mage noir.

Comment avait-elle eut connaissance de ce miroir au propriété magique alors que tous ignoraient son existence ? Comment avait-elle su où le trouver ? Mais surtout...pourquoi.

A peine arrivée dans cette pièce après sa course folle, elle s'était avancée prêt de ce miroir et l'avait découvert de son imposant voile.

A peine s'était-elle vue dedans, qu'elle s'était effondré au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues abîmées par la guerre.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la deuxième personne apparaissant à côté d'elle dans le miroir, et pourtant, devenu invisible dans le monde réel.

Le miroir du Risèd ne montrait pas les fantômes. Albus Dumbledore avait une fois expliqué à Harry Potter ce que reflétait exactement ce miroir. _"Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur[...] Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible." _

Rose ne cherchait pas la connaissance, ni la vérité. Elle ne cherchait pas à savoir si ce qu'elle voyait était réel ou non... sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Aussi forte qu'est la magie, elle ne peux ressusciter les morts. Et c'est bien une personne morte qui se trouvait à côté du reflet de Rose.

Cet homme grand, brun, la regardait avec des yeux doux, lui faisait cadeau du plus tendre de tout les sourires, prenant son reflet dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui comme si c'était l'être le plus précieux a ses yeux. C'était ca, son désir le plus enfoui.

Devant cette image, les souvenirs de Rose s'entrechoquaient dans sa mémoire. Elle se revoyait petite en compagnie de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, regardant les étoiles, riant avec lui. Elle se voyait supplier le choixpeau de la faire rentrer à Serpentard pour qu'il soit fière d'elle, alors même qu'elle n'avait rien d'une Serpentard si ce n'est la légendaire solidarité existant dans cette maison. Bien au contraire, Rose aurait fait une meilleure Gryffondor, elle l'avait bien démontré en prenant le parti de la rébellion pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle se revoyait également sourire en regardant son nom et prénom...comportant exactement les mêmes lettre que celui qui l'avait baptisé...

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Ses jambes ne supportant plus son corps, elle s'effondra au sol sans pour autant détacher le regard de l'homme en noir.

Cet homme, c'était lui. Le mangemort, le professeur des potions le plus terrifiant qu'on est pu rencontrer. C'était celui qu'on baptisait "la chauve-souris des cachot de Poudlard". L'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore sous ses propres instruction. La personne dont le défunt directeur avait le plus confiance. Celui qui avait été un agent double et avait fait croire, même à Rose, qu'il était partisan de Voldemort alors qu'au final...il avait fait tout ça pour pouvoir permettre à l'élue de vaincre le mage le plus puissant de toute l'histoire afin de donner à Rose un avenir meilleur, plus souriant.

Le sorcier le plus courageux... Severus Rogue...

Elle regarda le miroir toujours en pleurant et caressa le visage de professeur dont tout le monde ignorait leur lien.

-Je suis fière de toi...papa...murmura-t-elle

Le reflet de Severus Rogue lui donna alors la seule et unique chose qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne voulait donner qu'à elle et elle seule. Le sourire et la fierté d'un père.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Bien pas vrai? Je trouve que ça respecte beaucoup le personnage de Severus Rogue. Des petits reviews pour encourager mon amie?<strong>

Aidoku


End file.
